


Discipline

by Hellesgift



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellesgift/pseuds/Hellesgift





	Discipline

Without warning, Jim wants to change our 'relationship'. Well, maybe not without warning, after a week of exposure and betrayal and injuries and accusations. But the joke's on me, because I did want us to take the next step--just didn't expect it to include consensual abuse. Some punch line. 

His proposal prompted instant recall: I've heard all the excuses based on size or perceived wisdom or some sort of God-given supremacy. And I could have thrown those arguments back at him with curses...but I didn't. Because the only thing I really thought was: I don't want this. Why the _hell_ should I? Why the hell should _I_ have to take the responsibility? I have my own sins to bear; let him carry his. 

There comes a time in every man's life when he has to grow up--accept the fact that sometimes actions have consequences worse than bruises. Missing a conscience? Whistle for Jiminy. Need a judge, call Judy. You want punishment for your screw-ups-- 

\--wield your own scourge. Or re-enlist. Or write to fucking Santa for all I care. _He_ knows if you've been bad or good. 

I won't take that on. I will not be judge and jury, and I will not give that absolution. There comes a time when we have to recognize that sometimes the result of a transgression is its only punishment. It's past time, Jim. 

I only fall in love with grown-ups. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
